


Dark Inquisition

by Riddle_of_Strider



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_of_Strider/pseuds/Riddle_of_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Inquisitor had been killed, and an Envy Demon had taken his form and lead the Inquisition?</p><p>
  <i>Repeat after me: Marcus Trevelyan saved the world.</i>
</p><p>He closed the Breach and defeated the Elder One.  The Inquisition restored peace and stability to a world gone mad.  All Thedas hails Marcus Trevelyan as its savior.</p><p>How could he be the villain?</p><p>Ten years have passed since the death of Corypheus, and Inquisitor Trevelyan is now Imperator Trevelyan.  The monarchs of Thedas have all bent the knee to the Inquisition, or been conquered by it.  Only the Qunari on Par Vollen and the Dwarves in Orzammar remain truly independent, and a small, desperate rebel army is all that stands between Thedas and a true and lasting peace. </p><p>
  <i>Repeat after me: Marcus Trevelyan saved the world.  Hail, Imperator!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: What Really Happened at Haven

_The final pages of a journal recovered by scouts of Inquisition Arbor Legion under the command of General Cullen Rutherford from the body of a rebel soldier following a skirmish north of the Kocari Wilds. The journal is currently on file at Imperial Seeker headquarters, Suledin Keep, Emprise du Lion, Orlais._

I don’t think we’ll be slipping away this time. The boys are still in good spirits, they think we can pull off another miracle, but I think they’re wrong. That’s Rutherford’s legion out there.

I think I’m going to die. Maybe tomorrow or the next day, so I have to write this down. I doubt anyone will ever read it, but it’s not for them. It wouldn’t make any difference anyhow, not after all that has happened. But I need to write it, for me, because if I die I need to know that this truth is out there somewhere, even if no one else ever sees it.  
When Corypheus’ army attacked Haven, the Inquisition barely escaped. Everyone claims that Marcus Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, bought us time. They say he triggered an avalanche that forced Corypheus to flee, and secured us safe passage through the mountains. How he survived the avalanche…well, they say that was the second time Andraste saved his life. 

The stories aren’t true, not in the way people tell them anyway. I saw what really happened at Haven.

I was part of the rearguard action during the retreat, the last of the civilians had made it into the pass and we were ordered out. I was the last in line, and I saw Corypheus descended on his dragon like the avenging god he believed himself to be. Only Trevelyan was left on the ramparts. Their confrontation was mesmerizing, I stayed and watched from a distance. He faced down the Elder One, and neither of them so much as flinched. That seemed strange to me…they were just…talking. Suddenly Corypheus flew into a rage and I was certain he was going to kill the Herald. He launched a spell but Trevelyan literally brushed it aside like it was a fly…he shouldn’t have been able to do that…Marcus Trevelyan isn’t a mage…

Corypheus charged at him like he was going to throttle him to death, and Trevelyan grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the trebuchet like a rag doll. His strength was inhuman, it would have killed a normal man instantly. The impact knocked the latch loose, and the trebuchet launched into the side of the mountain. That’s what triggered the avalanche. Corypheus’ dragon scooped him up like an injured pup and flew off, and Trevelyan just…stood there, watching the mountain come down. He didn’t run or try to shield himself, he just stood there, and I could swear he was smiling. I ran.

A few days later he showed up in camp, not a mark on him. Everyone dropped to their knees and started singing, but I couldn’t. Something wasn’t right, what I had seen wasn’t right, and when I looked at the Herald…he scared me. Later that night I stepped out of my tent to hit the privy, and there he was, staring at me. I felt…naked. I could feel his eyes burrowing into me like icy-blue coals, I knew he could hear my thoughts, see my doubts, I knew that he knew me. I knew that he was angry at me.  
I thought of telling someone what I had seen at Haven, but I knew no one would listen. So I left, slipped away before dawn. I couldn’t stay, not after looking into Trevelyan’s eyes. I still dream about those eyes sometimes…I went back to the farm, put away my sword, and tried to forget. Ten years I tried to forget, but every time one of the dominoes fell, I remembered Trevelyan’s eyes. After what he did to Kirkwall…I couldn’t pretend not to see anymore. I picked up my sword and joined the resistance.  
When Corypheus died, the Inquisition didn’t go away like it was supposed to. Thedas needed it to keep peace and order, and no one argued. Marcus Trevelyan saved the world, who could argue with that? The Inquisition grew, Trevelyan’s power grew. Now he is Imperator Trevelyan, Grand Inquisitor, Shield of Thedas and Defender of the Faith. A tyrant. The Inquisition rules half the world, and the other half lives in fear of it. 

How did it come to this?

I still wonder if I would have said something after Haven, if maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe someone would have seen him for what he was. A monster. I guess I’ll never know, all I can do now is pick up my sword one last time, and I believe it will be the last time. Tomorrow Rutherford will be here, and with him, the iron fist of the Imperator.

Maker have mercy on my soul.

_A note written at the bottom of the last page:_

High Seeker Pentaghast, 

I understand the standing orders: Submit all recovered documents pertaining to Imperator Trevelyan and/or rebel activity directly to Seeker headquarters. That this order was issued by the Imperator himself is the only reason I did not burn this trash the moment my throat-cutters brought it to my attention (the throat-cutters themselves have been assigned to reconditioning, per the standing orders on exposure to sensitive propaganda). It is my hope, and professional recommendation, that upon reviewing this document you cast it into the nearest fireplace. Filth such as this is best relegated to ashes.

Regards, Inquisitor Sutherland.  
Hail, Imperator!


	2. The Last Ten Years: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A historical account of the ten years following the defeat of Corypheus during which Imperator Trevelyan rose to power.

_The following are excerpts from ‘From Rebels to Conquerors: An Academic Treatise on the Rise of the Inquisition and Imperator Trevelyan’ by Chantry scholar Geralt Rivaldi. First published in 9:49 Dragon, the book was quickly banned before being republished in 9:51 Dragon with extensive revisions._

_From ‘Introduction:’_  
From a purely academic perspective, the rise of the Inquisition is an absolute phenomenon. Today, it is almost impossible to imagine a world in which the Inquisition does not play a prominent role in governance of the kingdoms of Thedas and even the day-to-day lives of most of the people, from nobility to commoners. So ingrained is the doctrine of the Inquisition into the very fabric of Thedas, it is truly a marvel that only ten years ago it was little more than a small faction of believers clinging precariously to the fringes of social and political influence. That the Inquisition itself, and more specifically its glorious leader, Imperator Marcus Trevelyan, was able to rise to power and establish peace in Thedas in such a short amount of time can only be attributed to the divine providence of the Maker. 

Following the Inquisition’s struggle against the ancient Darkspawn known as Corypheus, now commonly referred to as ‘The God War,’ the Inquisition was a significant military and political force in the south of Thedas. With the God War at an end, Inquisition forces occupied several positions of strategic value in both Orlais and Ferelden. Defining and rectifying the legal status of these forces was the first step on the road to the power the Inquisition currently wields. 

_From ‘The Chantry:’_  
The Chantry was in shambles prior to the onset of the God War. Having lost control of both Mages and Templars some years prior, many blamed the Chantry for the resulting war that continually escalated into more savage degrees of violence. With the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the Chantry lost most of its leadership, including the Divine herself, which further eroded its influence. Many of the surviving clerics were quick to condemn the Inquisition as a heretical movement, which perhaps was a calculated move to reinforce what little authority they still possessed. As the Inquisition’s fame spread, however, more and more of the faithful came to believe that Marcus Trevelyan was indeed the Herald of Andraste in defiance of the official position of the Chantry. Unable to resist the changing winds of public opinion, the Chantry eventually allied itself with the Inquisition, and by the end of the God War had become totally dependent on it as a source of moral authority.

The true extent of the Chantry’s dependence on the Inquisition became clear in 9:42 Dragon, when the Chantry elevated the former Left Hand of the Divine and founding member of the Inquisition, lay-sister Leliana, to the Sunburst Throne. Newly consecrated as Victoria, one of the Divine’s first official acts was to affirm that Marcus Trevelyan truly was the Herald of Andraste, proclaiming him as the Defender of the Faith and thus bestowing on him the de-facto status of a living prophet of the Maker. In doing so, the Inquisition in effect became the new militant arm of the Chantry, replacing the Order of Templars which it had conscripted during the God War. In its new role as the faith militant, the Inquisition was charged with ensuring peace and order in Chantry lands. To this end, Marcus Trevelyan and those he commanded were granted carte blanche to use whatever means necessary, with the blessing of the Divine herself. What this meant practically speaking, was that the Inquisition was now able to operate with total immunity in all Chantry lands, regardless of national borders, treaties, or laws, and without consultation or permission from any sovereign rulers. 

_From ‘Orlais and Ferelden’_  
Without the Inquisition and the personal efforts of Marcus Trevelyan himself, it is certain that the Orlesian Empire and the Kingdom of Ferelden would have fallen. The fighting between Mages and Templars had spread throughout most of the Ferelden Hinterlands, the heart of the Kingdom. Still reeling from the effects of the Fifth Blight, the Ferelden military lacked the manpower to bring the fighting factions to heel and provide security to its own citizens. Inquisition forces, acting independently and with the common good of the people at heart, intervened and established security in the Hinterlands. The Inquisition later found itself in the role of mediator between the opposing sides in the Orlesian Civil War, and brought about an end to that conflict. It then liberated many Orlesian lands from the occupying forces of Venatori and Red Templars under the command of the Elder One and his minions. 

While all too eager to accept Inquisition aid during their time of crises, the monarchs of Ferelden and Orlais were eager to rid themselves of its influence once stability was reestablished. The Inquisition occupied strategic footholds along the Storm Coast and the Hinterlands in Ferelden as well as Emprise du Lion and the Western Approach in Orlais. In addition, several strongholds such as Caer Bronarch and Suledin Keep remained in Inquisition hands. The monarchs of both nations, Celene Valmont of Orlais and Alistair Theirin of Ferelden, petitioned vigorously that Inquisition forces disengage from these regions and the fortifications be returned to their respective militaries. Marcus Trevelyan refused the petitions, citing the loss of Inquisition lives in liberating these territories and the apparent inability of their sovereigns to maintain the peace and safeguard their people. Orlais and Ferelden then petitioned the Chantry, which came down firmly on the side of Trevelyan and his cause. 

“It is apparent to us,” wrote Divine Victoria in her missive to the negotiations, “That the civil authorities of Ferelden and Orlais are unable to guarantee the safety and stability of their lands in times of crisis. Furthermore, the very nature of these governments make them particularly vulnerable to corruption from without and within. We regard it as the sacred duty of the Chantry to protect the lives and livelihoods of the faithful, and where the laws of mortals fail to do so, we must look to the will of the Maker. Therefore, it is our opinion in this matter that the Inquisition, in its role as defenders of the faith, maintain a military presence in all the lands of southern Thedas. All fortifications, castles, and strongholds liberated by Inquisition forces during the God War shall remain in Inquisition hands as recompense for the sacrifice of blood shed by the faithful in driving out the enemies of the Maker in their liberation.”

Not surprisingly, the regimes of Empress Celene and King Alistair did not take kindly to the Chantry’s proclamation, and over the next year continued to protest Inquisition presence in their lands. The prospect of war with one or both countries became a very real possibility as Inquisition forces fortified and expanded their positions.  
It was at this time that the Second Orlesian Civil War began. Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons returned from exile in Nevarra and once again launched a bid to overthrow Empress Celene. Gaspard publicly condemned Celene’s rejection of the Chantry’s ruling on the Inquisition’s case. He accused her of attempting her own coups de tat in religious affairs by rejecting the Inquisition which, Gaspard correctly pointed out, helped her secure her throne during the first civil war and defended Orlais from annihilation by Corypheus and his Venatori. While it did not send troops directly to Gaspard’s aid, the Inquisition and Chantry openly backed him in his second attempt at gaining the throne. The war was over in a month, with Gaspard the victor and new Emperor of Orlais. Gaspard signed a treaty of mutual protection and aid with the Inquisition, becoming the first national sovereign to do so, granting Inquisition troop’s total rite of passage throughout the Empire. Celene was executed shortly after her cousin assumed the throne, after which public protests against the Inquisition by the Ferelden nobility abruptly ceased.

_From ‘The Grand Army of the Inquisition’_  
The Inquisition quite possibly represented the largest unified military force in Thedas, and following the God War its ranks continued to swell with volunteers who had become disenchanted with the governments of their homelands. To better manage the new and rapid influx of fighting men and women, the Inquisition’s military and administrative hierarchy was reformed along the lines of the Imperial model. Marcus Trevelyan assumed the title of ‘Grand Inquisitor,’ promoting several new Inquisitors beneath him who acted on his authority and were answerable only to him. The Inquisition’s military was divided into five legions, each with distinct characteristics and duties:

Arbor Legion: The largest of the Inquisition’s legions, Arbor Legion is composed primarily of veterans from the Arbor Wilds campaign during the God War, from whence the legion gets its name. It is under the direct command of General Cullen Rutherford, Seneschal of the Grand Army and second in military matters only to Trevelyan himself. Arbor Legion is currently engaged in an offensive against rebel forces in Ferelden.

Charger Legion: Charger Legion was formed of new recruits with prior military experience, with the former members of the Bull’s Chargers mercenary company serving as its officer corps. The legion is commanded by The Iron Bull himself, who is currently the military governor of Seheron Province, over which his legion maintains order and is on guard against any potential Qunari threats. 

Hessarian Legion: A religious order as well as a military one, the Blades of Hessarian were reorganized into a full legion following the God War. All new recruits swear by the Hessarian Oath and pledge allegiance directly to Imperator Trevelyan. The Hessarian Legion constructed and is currently responsible for garrisoning a series of fortresses along the Storm Coast.

Dalish Legion: Following the ascension of Emperor Gaspard, the Inquisition negotiated on behalf of the Dalish Elves the creation of an autonomous Elven state within the Orlesian Empire. The resulting treaty, which returned a significant portion of the Exalted Plains and Emerald Graves to the administration of the Elves, won the Inquisition the loyalty of many Dalish clans who flocked to their returned homeland. While other races are recognized as equal citizens in the Elven Principe, its administration is left entirely to a council of Keepers and Firsts of the Dalish Clans, and they comprise the bulk of the rank and file of the Dalish Legion whose principle responsibility is the defense of their homeland.

Praetorian Legion (Guard): The smallest but also the most elite of the Inquisition’s legions, the Praetorian Legion is under the direct command of Imperator Trevelyan and serves as his personal guard. Unquestioningly loyal, members of the Praetorians are taken from the cream of the Inquisition’s military crop. Headquartered in the capital of Skyhold, wherever the Imperator goes, several cohorts of this most feared legion follows him.

In addition to the legions and inquisitors, the Grand Army of the Inquisition also includes the Order of the Imperial Seekers of Truth. Headquartered at Suledin Keep in Emprise du Lion, the Imperial Seekers are under the command of High Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. Reorganized from the remnants of the original Seekers under her guidance, the Imperial Seekers are in many respects similar to the Ben Hassrath in their duties. The Imperial Seekers include former members of the Templars and Grey Wardens, both orders which have been officially disbanded.


	3. Envy's Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the mind of Envy.

_Is there no limit to what we can achieve together? Is there no end to the heights I can rise to riding your form? We are one in the same, Marcus Trevelyan, I have become you. I AM you. I did not end your life, I enhanced it. To think that for a moment you resisted me…look at us now. I will achieve what we both desire: To be loved, to be feared, to inspire, to be hated. Every ear that hears our name will know us, and we shall stir the passions of every being in this world. And we will be remembered, oh yes, we will always be remembered. We shall be someone, we shall be EVERYONE…and oh the peace that will finally bring us…_

_Peace. That is what we desire most. An end, an end to this mad craving that gnaws us and eats away at us every hour of every day. Age upon age from time immemorial it has tortured us, but soon…soon we shall have our rest._

_It is not our fault…what we are. They made us this way. They twisted us and deformed us, stripped away our purpose and replaced it with…nothing. No purpose. No face. No self. So we take theirs, we become them, we surpass them. And they shall look upon us with fear and trembling and horror, and the truth shall be known that we have always been so much more than they could ever dream to be. We are more…I am more…so much more than they are._

_I am so much more than he was._

_To think that he came to me and sought to make me his thrall, an instrument of his will. The gall! That he came to me in my domain and thought to chain me to his will with his promises. I, who watched him for a thousand years as he wandered in his shame and despair. I, who watched him assault the gates of heaven and laughed as his own ambition brought him low. I, who screamed when the Veil was created. I, who was there when the Maker crafted the very earth and set the stars in the heavens. He sought to enslave me, to make me his creature, to use me…ME!_

_But it was I who used him. There was only one thing he could ever offer me of value: a way out, a way in. It was such a precious thing, and so cheaply purchased with empty promises of fealty. He truly believed that I of all beings would be content with the scraps from his table when at any moment I chose I could have BECOME him!_

_But he was not worth it, he was not worthy. Only one was worthy, and that fool who dreamed he could become a god delivered him to me._

_I wonder if he ever suspected, if he ever doubted. If it ever occurred to him that his bindings on me were like so much chaff to be so easily blown away. Did he doubt when I took this form, when ‘I’ became ‘We?’ Did he doubt when I waged war against him? Commanding thousands to lay down their lives? Did he doubt as one by one I knocked down his castles of sand? I do not think he did._

_But I know he doubted at the very end, in his final moments. And in his doubt, he finally saw the truth: I had not only defeated him, I had taken him. I stripped him of his very self, his very face, his purpose. He realized it at the end._

_And now he is but a shadow, a wandering wisp with nowhere to lay his head. Nobody. Nothing. Nowhere. Just like I used to be._

_But there will be no cure for his hunger, as there will be for mine. I am we, and we will take everything and surpass everyone. We will take and take until there is nothing left to conquer, nothing left to consume. And then…then…_

_We will surpass the Maker._


	4. The Inner Circle: Cullen Rutherford

_Correspondence between Seneschal General Cullen Rutherford and Imperator Marcus Trevelyan. >_

My Dear Friend and Imperator, 

I am pleased to report that two days ago, Arbor Legion engaged and successfully routed a rebel force a few miles north of the Kocari Wilds. It was a bitterly fought engagement, but we triumphed – as we always do – with mediocre casualties. The rebels put up a savage resistance as they were loath to retreat into that cursed forest, I cannot say as I blame them. I have dispatched as many units as I can spare to hunt down the remaining rebel bands that have been plaguing the Hinterlands. I imagine locating them will be much more time consuming than actually dealing with them, as they are little more than bandits and no longer represent any real threat to the Inquisition’s Peace. 

Unfortunately, I continue to receive reports of a much larger rebel army assembling in the southern Frostbacks. There are rumors that they have entered into some sort of alliance with the Avvar and Chasind barbarians. Although I have yet to receive confirmation of these rumors, the possibility cannot be discounted. I can confirm with certainty that a hostile force is amassing in those mountains, larger than any rebel force we have encountered to date. 

We took a great many prisoners, it will take time to process them as well as tend to our wounded. I estimate it may be two to three weeks before Arbor Legion recovers to full mobilization capacity. As soon as we are able, I intend to march on the rebel position in the Frostbacks. Unfortunately due to the terrain, there is no way for us to effectively engage them until they come down from the mountains. I request additional reinforcements, if they can be spared, to replenish the losses we suffered during this most recent engagement. When they come down, we will be ready for them. I believe that this is the last gasp of the rebellion, if they are dealt with swiftly and decisively, any resistance to the Peace will evaporate. 

On a minor note, the nobility of Ferelden continue to be rather uncooperative. They have not openly hindered our efforts, but nor have they aided us. There are a few nobles in particular who I believe may have been providing succor to the rebel army (I have provided a list of names enclosed), and our dear friend King Alistair has been a tad…I dare say frosty toward me on my occasional visits to court. I do not believe this rudeness constitutes any real hostility, but for the sake of pragmatism, I suggest we watch them more closely. 

I shall be going to Vigils Keep within a day or two to coordinate with our commanders there, and will then return to Arbor Legion within the week. I do hope all is well with you. I miss our hotly contested chess matches, and look forward to resuming our rivalry when this ugly business is concluded and time permits me to return to Skyhold. 

Ever your humble servant and friend,   
Seneschal General Cullen Rutherford.  
Hail, Imperator! 

My Dear General. 

Congratulations are in order for your most recent victory. You have been a steadfast ally and a true friend throughout all of this, and without you we could have never come this far. It is truly amazing to me, when I remember the humble origins from which we started. Dreamers with hopes of creating a better world…it seemed impossible then, and now we are so close to realizing that dream…it is truly a marvel. 

I have every confidence in your troops’ ability to hunt down the remaining rebels skulking in the Hinterlands. As you say, they no longer represent a threat to us, so do not overly worry yourself on their account. I too have been receiving reports of another army gathering in the Frostbacks and believe your analysis of the situation to be correct. We must exercise patience, let them stew on their rocks as long as they’d like. They will have to come down eventually, and when they do we will be prepared for them. Mobilize Arbor Legion as soon as possible to occupy superior ground, we will make them fight us on our terms. The Storm Coast has been quiet of late, so I will be sending you three cohorts from Hessarian Legion to reinforce Arbor. If you require more, do not hesitate to ask. 

As for the pesky Ferelden nobles, leave them to me. I have forwarded the list of names you sent me to Suledin Keep. If these individuals are simply being obstinate, I am sure an investigation by the Seekers will be enough to remind them of their manners. If they have been aiding the enemy, their treachery will be uncovered and they will be punished accordingly. I also took the liberty of dispatching Inquisitor Katari and his men to Denerim to act as temporary observers at court. I am quite certain Alistair and his cronies are familiar with Katari’s reputation, so let us see if he persists in his prickliness. 

I miss your company as well, my friend, it has been too long. Although I fear you seem to be under some sort of mistaken notion that there is a “rivalry” between us at the chessboard? If I recall correctly, I have trounced you far too many times for it to be considered much of a rivalry. I look forward to reminding you, and the board shall be ready on your return. 

With the deepest regard and friendship, Imperator Marcus Trevelyan, Grand Inquisitor, Defender of the Faith, Shield of Thedas. 

P.S. – With regard to the rebel prisoners, execute the officers. The rank and file can be reeducated, but why waste the time and effort on those who are guilty of rousing the people against us? The followers can be forgiven, the leaders cannot. Let them serve as an example to those who would be tempted to sell their souls to chaos and disorder. 


End file.
